User blog:Furry1832/I'm back from a Hiatus!
Yes, it's me, the wonderful, perfectly good Furry1832 you all know! //gets pelted at with rocks// Anyways, I'd like to say some stuff, since it's been quite some time since all of you and I have met eye to eye on the 2D screen you call the Fandom, oAAr more notably the ZT wiki. First, I have had an on and off relationship with animation websites, like GoAnimate (Tigrus323) (2014-15), Zimmer Twins (Furry1831) (2015) and Plotagon (2017-). I even once considered using MMD at one point, but dropped the idea. Going through the animation websites, I can cringe at the poor grammar, cringeworthy actions, and poor dialogue of the videos I made, most notably GoAnimate. I remember back in March 2014, begging my parents to get me an account, until they finally said yes and gave me my GoAnimate account on March 22nd, 2014 (An entire 3 years and 8 months at the time I'm writing this ago). My younger self just got brainwashed by the huge "grounding" videos and "competition show" videos and poorly copied them, just like for example, BOTCW (A competition show, go look at it if you wanna feel suicidal), Harmana and ??? gets grounded, (I just stole characters from the start character thingamjig in GoAnimate befre I got my GoPlus on July 2014 (not sure when tho)) and the worst of all, David Yusifov videos. Back in 2014, I used my father's YouTube acc to post my cringe GoAnimate videos on YouTube. And 'of course '''there just had to be one rivalry on YouTube that set off a chain reaction of rivalries, and that was David Yusifov. No offense to David or anything, but my 10 year old self HATED that dude, and made grusome videos back to back like "I push David Vusifov down the stairs" in which he falls down the stairs into a pool of blood. I got pelted with the hail of hate comments, rant videos and ''grounded videos. I decided to stop posting videos on the internet, and left GoAnimate on July 2015, when my stuff expired. If you are wondering, no. My father's channel isn't up anymore, so you cannot look at y videos on YouTube anymore. However, there are still the hate videos on there that will never go. Right when I left GoAnimate, I came across Zimmer Twins. My 10 year old self thought "yeah, I'll try this". I signed in for Furry1831, and got a 6 month membership. My life on Zimmer Twins wasn't the prettiest either, but better than GoAnimate. I only poorly 'collaborated' or rather 'stole' videos from other people's channels and pass it off as my own. I was also a huge ranter on stuff, like back in Jaaszi's 4th season of Camp Survival aired, I was pissed that my character, Jill, didn't make the cut. I made a huge rant video of Camp Survival on my ZT channel, and Jaaszi reluctantly let Jill join the game. Looking back at my Zimmer Twin life, I acted like a 6 year old at best, being a stubborn potty mouth that plagerized videos. The only things I was good at was suggestions of 'phobia' videos, Charles Oakpin, and my own quality content. I was sort of a troller like Pigle33 and StarFan, but at the same time just a 10/11 year old boy who goes on Zimmer Twins. I had both a hate group (Skypee, Jaazsi) and a fan group (Rad256, imastamper, Stormrox, etc). I ws sort of between Hostile and Neutral, but still a threat. 2 years later, I came across Plotagon, the very first 3D animation that I use. I am still using Plotagon, but moderately, making videos at least every 2-4 weeks. That's all for now, Au revior, Adios and Sayonara to you all! Category:Blog posts